Mother of All Evil
by AthenaandAphrodite
Summary: 28 years after the giant war, our seven heroes are watching their children follow in their footsteps. All is well until a certain fork-tongued lady with an angry Chihuahua declares vengeance on Percy Jackson, and all he loves: his wife, his camp, and his only daughter, Zoee.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Neither of us are Rick Riordan. We don't own the Percy Jackson and Heroes of Olympus series. We are not making a profit from this. **

Zoee

"Zoee, hurry up!" Ben says, tugging me along by my hand. "We can't be late! Emily is going to be Chosen tonight" I sigh, knowing that Em won't give a drachma whether we're late or not. She probably wouldn't even notice. It's nothing personal, she's just a little… Erm… Absentminded. She almost didn't remember that she'd be Chosen today, and that's one of the most important moments in the life of a legacy, or as some campers -rudely- call us, semigods. Semigod. It's my least favorite word. Some of the other campers think that just because we're the child of a demigod and not directly born from a god that we're less important, less powerful. It's not true at all. I'm descended from Poseidon _and_ Athena, which means I got water powers and smarts. Well, I'm still not sure about the water powers yet, but considering who my dad is, there's a big chance I'll develop them soon enough.

"Zo, you're acting like Emily." Ben complains. I giggle, because he's right. I had stopped lost in my thoughts, exactly what Em does when you try to walk farther than a couple meters with her.

"Race you." I reply, and take off running before he answers. I've got a decent head start before he realizes what I said.

"Hey!" He yells and dashes after me. I keep the ahead for almost the whole way, but at the end he finally pulls in front of me, a glint of competitiveness in his eyes. We burst into the dining pavilion gasping for breath, but only a couple heads turn. Most of them are focused on their food and the conversations at their table.

"Well, see ya, Zo." Says Ben, before walking off to the Ares table. I'm still surprised Ares claimed him, I've never seen him be mean to anyone. Yes, I know Ares' specialty isn't being mean and blah, blah. But whatever, they are. Apart from Ben, of course. I head to table 3, and slump down in my seat. I'm the only one there. As usual. Thanks, Poseidon, for making me sit here, when I could be over there, chatting it up with the Athena kids. I don't get it, I'm more smart than I am good at swimming! Did Athena not want me or something? Chiron's voice interrupts my moping,

"Emily Marie Zhang." He calls. The chatter dies and suddenly all eyes are on the centaur. Well, except Emily's. Awkward. Someone at her table nudges her, and she looks up from the spork she was studying. She realizes what's happening and shoots out of her seat like Zeus himself electrocuted her. Which is totally possible, considering she's descended from Hades, who is not Zeus' favorite person.

"Emily Zhang," Chiron continues, "You have reached thirteen, the age necessary to begin training here at Camp Half-Blood. One of your godly ancestors will claim you tonight , and-" He's cut off by a gasp from the gathered demigods. A glowing red ruby is hovering over Emily's head. She plucks it out of the air and examines it. '_She gets a gemstone?' _I think, '_All I got was a splash of saltwater and a holographic trident.'_

"Emily Zhang, your new home is Cabin thirteen, the cabin of Hades." The crowd cheers and Emily slowly sits back down, still staring at the ruby. Chiron coughs,

"And… Erm… Your new table for the dining hall is table thirteen." He says. Subtle hint, Chiron. Emily gets the message and switches tables, now all by herself, poor girl.

Dinner carries on as normal, and before I know it, it's time for the campfire. I rush to find Ben and Emily, and I congratulate her on being chosen. Sometimes the gods forget, and, well, it's kind of embarrassing to be claimed at breakfast the next morning. The three of us sit together, And Mary comes to join us. She's my best friend, which is kind of ironic, because her mom and my dad used to hate each other or something. I never got the full details, but there was something about toilets exploding and metal bulls. After a few corny camp songs and more than a few s'mores, I'm feeling happy and relaxed. Nothing's gone wrong all day, which hasn't happened in a while. There's always one camper who seems to find a way to get themselves hurt. Here I am, thinking maybe I'll finally have a normal day, when the camp's oracle doubles over, green smoke spilling out of her mouth. Rachel turns and I swear she looks directly into my eyes before speaking,

_"Six half-bloods and a faun,_

_Will follow the trail and right the wrong,_

_They will go north with only each other,_

_To destroy all monsters' mother,_

_A sacrifice must be made,_

_ For victory, a heavy price paid." _

Rachel collapses and is carried away by two satyrs. The campers are silent for a moment before they all start to talk at once:

"A prophecy?"

"A heavy price. I hope it doesn't mean-"

"North? It's cold up there."

"Silence!" Yells Chiron, "We do not know that this prophecy is meant for the present, it could be about an event that will take place hundreds of years from now."

"But," An ever optimistic camper shouts, "We should expect danger just in case, right?" Chiron opened his mouth to reply, but as if the demigod's comment was a cue, a satyr bursts into the clearing.

"It's Forest." He says, panting for breath, "And the half-blood he brought in. There are monsters, tons of them at the barrier. It's bad, really bad." At this he falls to his knees in exhaustion, and is trampled by a horde of demigods rushing to help in the battle. All I could think was '_Please, let Forest be okay!'_

Well, there goes my normal evening.

**A/N Comment? Review? Tell us if you likey? -Aphrodite **

**Comment and review please, we enjoy feedback -Athena**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: We don't own the Percy Jackson and Heroes of Olympus characters and whatnot. And Milk-Bones… We don't own those either.**

Emily

Great. I was having a good time at my first campfire and some stupid pack of monsters has to come and ruin it. Do you call it a pack of monsters? A flock? Maybe a gaggle? Sorry- off topic. Maybe my friends are right when they call me spacey. I hurry after the other campers towards Half-Blood Hill, praying that no one gets hurt, I can't stand seeing people in pain.

When we reach the top of the hill, I can't believe how many monsters there are. From what Ben and Zoee have told me, I know there are always a couple of them out there, waiting for tasty demigod munchies, but it was unheard of to see this many. There are at least fifty creatures, of varying degrees of ugliness, all surrounding the border. A dozen campers are down there already, fighting them. I guess they were faster runners.

I charge into the battle and draw my… Ruby? Darn. I forgot to grab a weapon. I spin around in the hopes that someone just happened to leave a sword lying around. Nope. I hear a growl from behind me and spin again. Wow, I'm getting kinda dizzy. A hellhound looms over me, and not the friendly kind either, like Zoee's dog. I back up, but stumble on a tree root and fall. When did that tree get there? I swear it wasn't there earlier! I would have noticed it! But back to the Dog O' Death eyeing me like I'm a giant Milk-Bone.

"Good puppy?" I squeak. It growls louder and shakes it head, spit flying everywhere. Apparently it is not a good puppy. It stalks closer. _Hades, help me!_ I think, clutching my ruby. Suddenly the ruby turns very un-ruby-ish, and I'm holding a Celestial bronze sword. Cool! The hellhound takes my distraction as an opportunity and pounces on me. By instinct, I slash upwards and the massive black Dog O' Death is magically transformed into yellow powder. I jump up and swing my sword around pompously, very pleased with myself… Until I realize, Mr. Dog O' Death had some buddies, and I'm not exactly their favorite person at the moment. Surrounded by hellhounds, I realize I should have written my will before coming here. Big Bad Wolf No. 1 charges at me and tries to bite my head. I roll out of the way, which would have been impressive, except now I'm right In front of Big Bad Wolf No. 2. He lunges at me and I manage to block his teeth with my sword. No. 1 and 3 are circling closer. I know I can't take on three hellhounds at once, I'm barely managing ! No. 2 smacks me in the chest with a paw and I fly backwards. The air gets knocked out of my lungs, and I can't move. Big Bad Wolf No. 3 jumps at me and tries to sink her teeth into me but turns into monster dust in midair, an arrow sprouting from her head. Suddenly No. 2 is slashed to bits with a bronze knife, and the last one gets stabbed by a sword. I smile. Zoee, Ben and Mary to the rescue! Ben offers me a hand and pulls me up, shaking dust out of his messy hair.

"Cool sword," He comments nodding at the weapon in my hand. "Where did you get it?" It shrinks back into a ruby and I shove it into my pocket.

"Good old Grampa." I reply. "Shouldn't we get back to the battle?"

"Battle's pretty much over." Just then a conch horn blew. "Now the battle's completely over."

We started up the slope, which was quite empty now. I had been quite far away from the battle-field. I must have run too far. When we get back to the pavilion, Chiron is declaring a meeting for all the counsellors. Zoee and Ben follow him. Mary shoves me toward them and I frown in confusion.

"Go!" She says, "You're the only Hades camper, so you're counsellor!" Oh! What a pleasant surprise! I follow the rest of the demigods into the Big House. As we all take seats, people start chattering about the battle.

"I bet you a drachma that it's because of the prophecy."

"-Too many monsters."

"Did you see how many Cyclopes I took down?"

"What are we going to do?"

"Silence!" Chiron yells. When everyone has stopped talking he continues, "As everyone can tell, there were more monsters than usual." He pauses and I'm sure I hear one camper quietly say,

"No kidding."

"But," Chiron continues, "Before we decide on anything, we must hear the full story." He steps back and gestures to Forest.

"Well, as you know I was in California, scouting for half-bloods, and I came across Jay here." He points to a confused-looking half-blood that can only be described as well… Hot. He has light brown shaggy hair and intelligent green eyes. He looks around my age.

"We were trying to get back to camp," Forest continues, "And we were attacked." No one in his demigod audience looks surprised by this. They're all used to being attacked.

"It wasn't like normal, though! Usually monsters come after both of us, but these ones only went for Jay! And there were so many of them! But the weird thing was they kept mentioning their mother. "

The demigods start muttering again. _Their mother? _I think. _Who's their mother?_ Forest stops talking and Chiron walks (well, gallops) to the front again.

"All monster's mother. That's the fourth line in the prophecy!" Zoee calls.

"Yes. And who is that exactly?" Chiron asks. I feel like I'm back in school, so I raise my hand.

"Echidna." I say, "But wasn't she defeated, like thirty years ago?"

"Yeah." Calls another camper. "She's one of the slow reformers, too!"

"She wasn't defeated," Chiron states, "Percy Jackson-"

"Battled her on the Golden Gate Bridge," Zoee interrupts, "But he didn't manage to kill her. He jumped off the bridge instead."

"Precisely, Zoee. And even though he didn't defeat her, he is the one demigod who has met Echidna and come out alive. It is possible that she is embarrassed by that and feels the need for revenge. She is the one sending the monsters. And according to the prophecy, seven are needed to stop her. "

"So…" A camper prompted.

"So we must have a quest. Six campers and a satyr must go north to defeat Echidna, and protect our camp and home."

**A/N: So very sorry that it's a little short, but comment and review! We still enjoy feedback. –Athena**

***Squeals* I can't believe how many people read the last chapter! I will send you all good hair days (Especially if you review)! –Aphrodite 3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Rick Riordan owns Percy Jackson and the Olympians and Heroes of Olympus. We are not Rick Riordan. Therefore we don't own PJO or HOO. Simple as that.**

Ben

Chiron's words hung in the air like a fog. Except fogs don't bring omens of death and destruction. The council of demigods is still. Then Zoee stands up. _What is she doing?_ I think.

"It's obvious, isn't it? I have to lead this quest." She declares. I stare at her, eyes wide.

"Zoee, the monsters are out for revenge on your father. The monsters will come after you-" Chiron is interrupted by her:

"Which is exactly why I have to go. If I do then maybe the monsters will come after me and ignore the camp. I can't let them destroy the camp just to get me." Chiron nods sadly, as if he knew that was what she would say. _How could he let her go?_ I think, _She'll get killed! Unless…_

"Then I have to come too." I say, jumping to my feet. "Percy is my godfather." Zoee glares at me and we have a silent stare down until someone else pipes up:

"That means I have to go too." Emily says. _No! She's too young!_ I think. Chiron nods again. _Can't he stop her? Or is he just going to act like a bobble-head? _

"Well, that's three demigods. The prophecy says we need six and a satyr." Immediately two hands go up. Forest and Amanda, a girl in my archery class.

"I know the north better than anyone." Amanda says.

"And I know about the monsters." Says Forest.

"And Zoee's my best friend." Says Mary, who has apparently snuck in to the meeting. Guess it's a descendant of Hermes thing.

"Yes, you shall be a part of the quest." Chiron says, not even questioning why Mary is here, "But we still need one more demigod."

"Jay." Says a voice, and we all turn. The voice has come from the floating owl over Jay's head. _Wait, when did that get there?_ There are a couple minutes of confusion, and then we realize that he's been claimed. By Athena. Jay just sits there, a mildly curious expression on his face.

"Hail Jay, son of Athena, goddess of wisdom." Says Chiron

"And the sixth demigod on this quest." Adds the owl. Jay looks slightly miffed that it's volunteering him without his permission.

"What say you, Jay? Shall you go on this quest?" Jay nods slowly, and Chiron continues, "Then we have our seven. You will depart in the morning. Now off to your cabins.

The meeting dissolves and I try to find Zoee. Instead I run into my sister. I grab her arm as she's walking away.

"Why did you volunteer?" I whisper-yell at her. "We're probably all going to die!" She spins and I think I see tears in her eyes.

"Don't you think I know that?" She hisses back, "Do you think I'm so selfish that I'd let the camp get destroyed to keep me safe?" She yanks her arm from my grasp and jogs toward the empty Hades cabin. I just stand there, stunned. I haven't seen this side of her before. I still think of her as the nine-year-old girl who would laugh just for the fun of it. Maybe I need to start actually seeing her, instead of seeing what I think of her. As I climb into my bed in the Ares cabin, these thoughts fill my head. As usual, instead of getting a healthy, restful sleep, I come down with a bad case of Demigod Dreams. This time I'm standing in a completely white room about the size of a classroom except there's only one desk, right at the front. Behind it, sits a fat lady in a horrible denim dress. Echidna. I have a sudden urge to throw out all my jeans, but I ignore it, and concentrate on the scene in front of me. The lady is talking to someone on a cell phone.

"Yeah. Uh-huh. Of course. No, it's not a dumb reason to spend my money. I WANT REVENGE! That Jackson fool escaped me. He made me look WEAK! I must uphold my honor! No. Yes. I can't attack Jackson; they made me swear on Styx. No. Of course. No, I want the EXTRA-large hydra. Ok. Bye."

So Echidna_ is_ out for revenge, and if she can't attack Zoee's parents, she'll go after Zoee herself. Which means-

"Oh, hello there." My blood turns to ice as I realize Echidna is talking to me. How can she see me? Usually I'm invisible in dreams. "I heard you and your little friends are coming to get me." She lets out a high-pitched laugh. "Can't wait. It'll be easier for me to kill you if you come to my place. I'll stay _alert._" She winks and smiles winningly. Then she waves at me with one hand and darkness overcomes me.

I wake to the sound of screaming and punching. For most people this would be a bit unnerving, but I've been with my cabin mates for over two years, and I'm used to it. As the campers beat each other up, I dress and pack for the quest. Clothes, toothbrush, extra bow and arrows. Everything you need for an average half-blood road trip. When I finish, I snatch up my duffel bag and head for the door, ducking flying fists on the way. I get to the Big House and find Amanda already waiting there. For some reason, it seems like my heart is beating faster.

"Hey." I say, very eloquently. She smiles, and starts braiding her hair over her shoulder.

"Ready to die?" She asks cheerfully.

"Um… Sure?" I respond. "But how about we try not to?"

"Of course. That's why I brought weapons." She holds up a hairclip and twists it. Instantly, she's holding a full-size bow. I've been jealous of her bow for years, except if it was mine, I'd like it to turn into something manlier than a hairpin. She sees the envy on my face, smirks, and turns it back to a hairpin. She then shoves it in her hair. Eventually, the other members of our little Doom Group show up, and we say goodbye to our friends, receive some cash and ambrosia squares from Chiron and head off down the hill and out into a world where dozens of monsters are out to kill us.

A/N: You didn't tell me you were in a relationship, Athena. Who's Jay's daddy? –Aphrodite

Like you wouldn't know. -Athena


End file.
